2 amores
by yuuki taisho
Summary: Una joven llamada Kagome entra a un internado donde esta su hermana Kikyo y dos chicos que se enamoran de ella uno de ellos es el novio de su hermana Soy mala con los Summary jeje gomen, pasen lean y pongan reviews arigato espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Una madre estaba tratando de levantar a su hija para que fuera a su primer día de clases, la movía para todos lados y no quería levantarse, hasta que su mama le echo agua con un atomizador y esta se levantó rápidamente dando un grito.

**Kagome:** ¡Kiaaa! (Tratando de detener a su mama) ¡qué te pasa deja dormir!

**Mama:** Bien entonces duerme y falta a la mejor preparatoria de Tokio.

**Kagome:** Ha, que escuela ni que ocho cuartos eso es un internado.

**Mama:** Pues ya prepárate solo te voy a ver hasta que termine el año.

**Kagome:** Cierto, bueno por lo menos no me van a despertar de esa manera diario.

**Mama:** Nunca se sabe.

**Kagome:** jhum.

La joven se apuró, empaco sus cosas y se despidió de su madre fue largo el viaje, entro al internado fue a la dirección a avisar su llegada, un secretario le enseño su loker y su habitación y por ultimo las aulas que le tocaban por cada materia que ella había elegido.

**Kagome:** Gracias.

**Secretario:** De que, espero que este bien aquí.

**Kagome:** Sip.

**Secretario:** Bueno entonces la dejo. (Se fue)

**Kagome:** (Suspiro) espero no perderme este lugar es enorme.

Una joven de su edad se acercó a ella sin decirle nada la observo por un momento de pies a cabeza y después abrió el loker de al lado saco unos cuadernos y lo cerro y de nuevo volteo a ver a Kagome.

**Joven**: ¿Eres nueva? (Dijo con un tono molesto)

**Kagome:** Si.

**Joven:** Ya veo, mmm me llamo sango soy tu compañera de habitación.

**Kagome:** Ah, mucho gusto en conocerte.

**Sango:** Igualmente, veo que no eres como las otras brujas jajaja, vamos te ayudo a llevar tus cosas (Cambio su tono de voz a uno alegre)

**Kagome:** Gracias.

Llegaron a la habitación y Sango le mostro donde colocar sus cosas, le ayudo a guardar algunas cosas y después se sentó cansada en su cama y Sango en la suya.

**Sango:** Bien, te diré como son las cosas en esta escuela.

**Kagome:** Si.

**Sango:** Mira aquí cuatro grupos de chicas las fresas, las rebeldes, las nerds y las apartadas bueno podría decirse así jajaja, el grupo de las fresas esta dirigido por Kikyo.

**Kagome:** ¿¡Mi hermana estudia aquí!?

**Sango:** ¡Es tu hermana!

**Kagome:** Si, se fue de casa ya hace como dos años.

**Sango:** Que molesto tener una hermana así, pero bueno, con Kikyo esta Kagura, Tsubaki, Jakotsu que es un hombre ya sabes homo sexual y Enyu, en las rebeldes está dirigido por Ayame y están Rin, Midoriko y Koharu, las nerds pues no las conozco jajaja y las apartadas están dirigido por Kanna y esta con Hitomiko y Yura.

**Kagome: **Wooo, que genial.

**Sango**: Ha eso crees, tienes que aprender mucho bueno te seguiré explicando.

Sango y Kagome faltaron a clases todo el día por las explicaciones de sango, Kagome se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sucedía en ese internado.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, espero que les guste si pueden pongan su opinión y algo de la historia que no les haya gustado. **


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente a desayunar con Sango y de ahí se marcharon a sus aulas correspondientes, Kagome entro a su clase de Química donde el profesor le indico donde sentarse al parecer un alumno había faltado a clases y así paso el día en cada clase se presentó, después de varias horas llegó la hora del almuerzo donde todos de dirigieron a las cuatro cafeterías que había en el internado, Sango y Kagome compraron algo que comer y salieron al enorme jardín del internado y se quedaron a comer ahí.

Kagome: No puedo creer que mi hermana sea así.

Sango: Bueno, supongo que a ti día Kagome despertó y se alisto para ir a clases fue a la cafetería no te aran nada ya que eres su hermana ¿No?

Kagome: jajaja ella no me reconoce como su hermana.

Sango: ¿Por qué? (Extrañada)

Kagome: No sé en la primaria y secundaria solo era una niña maltratada por ella nadie sabía que somos hermanas. (Observando el cielo)

Sango: Ya veo, supongo que aquí tampoco.

Kagome: No, jajaja pero no importa.

Sango: ¿Por qué?

Kagome: Pues ya estoy acostumbrada.

Sango: jajaja ya veo pero ¿seguirás cumpliendo sus órdenes?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: ¿¡Por qué!?

Kagome: Por que espero que algún día me reconozca como su hermana.

Sango: Si que eres extraña.

Kagome: jajaja.

Un joven alto de cabello largo plateado, ojos color miel y mirada fría se acercó a las chicas.

Sesshomaru: Ustedes dos levanten su basura. (Con un tono de voz seco)

Kagome: Si ya se no vamos a dejar basura y no molestes.

Sango: Kagome.

Sesshomaru: ¿Kagome? (Sorprendido)

Kagome: Que quieres ahora.

Sesshomaru: Veo que no has cambiado niña tonta.

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Sorprendida alzo la mirada y dio un leve grito) ¡Tu!

Sango: ¿S-se conocen?

Sesshomaru: Genial ahora tendré que estar en el mismo lugar que esta tonta.

(Disgustado)

Kagome: ¡Cállate! Yo que iba saber que estabas aquí tonto.

Sesshomaru: No te me acerques. (Se fue)

Kagome: ¡Nunca lo are! (Le grito) hui como me cae mal ese tonto.

Sango: ¿De dónde lo conoces? (sorprendida)

Kagome: Eh, es el hermano del novio de mi hermana.

Sango: ¡Ah! Claro del tonto de Inuyasha.

Kagome: Si, ¡Eh! ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Sango: He es el mejor amigo de un maldito, tonto, idiota pervertido que me tiene hasta el gorro. (Lo dijo con enfado)

Kagome: jajaja, creo que sé de qué hablas.

Sango: ¿Por qué se detestan tanto?

Kagome: Es una larga historia, luego te cuento ya es hora de irnos.

Sango: Si.

Tiraron la basura en su lugar y se despidieron para y cada una a sus clases, todo iba normal cuando un grupo de chicas caminaban por el pasillo como si fueran dueñas del lugar.

Kikyo: ¿Cómo se llama la nueva estudiante?

Kagura: Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyo: Oh conque es ella.

Tsubaki: ¿La conoce?

Kikyo: Como voy a conocer a alguien que apenas entro.

Yakotsu: Veo que pretende algo malvado jajaja.

Kikyo: (Sonrió) No, solo le daré la bienvenida jajaja.

Enyu: Kikyo, parece que Inuyasha no asistió a clases de nuevo.

Kikyo: No te preocupes sé dónde está.

Llegaron donde se encontraban los lockers y abrieron uno de ellos y depositaron una carta de invitación.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dos amigas estaban guardando sus libros para después ir a cenar, una de ellas encontró un sobre rosa dentro de su locker, su amiga al ver el sobre se sorprendió.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?

Sango: Si ves un sobre rosa es porque tu hermanita quiere verte.

Kagome: ¡Eh! deberás se me había olvidado eso.

Sango: ¿Qué dice?

Kagome: Hum, te esperamos en la primera cafetería.

Sango: Bien, ahí es donde se reúnen todos los grupos fresas ya sabes, yo no podre ir lo siento te espero en la habitación y ahí me cuentas que sucedió ¿vale?

Kagome: Si.

La joven se dirigió a la cafetería, al entrar el ambiente era muy molesto para ella busco la mesa donde la esperaban y al encontrarla se dirigió a ella.

Kanna: ¿Tu eres Kagome Higurashi? (Observándola de pies a cabeza)

Yakotsu: No es tan fea como pensaba.

Kikyo: Déjenla, siéntate.

Kagome: Si gracias.

Kikyo: ¿Ya has hecho amigas?

Kagome: Si.

Kikyo: ¿Quiénes?

Kagome: Nada más una se llama Sango.

Kikyo: (Sonrió)

Kagura: La maldita Sango.

Yakotzu: La detesto.

Kanna: Es una tonta.

Kagome: Oigan cállense (Enojada)

Al decir que se callaran todos los que se encontrabas la voltearon a ver, nadie se había atrevido a callar a el grupo más popular del internado, solo pensaban "Esa chica a cavado su propia tumba".

Kikyo: jajaja tienes agallas niña tonta, como eres nueva te la dejare pasar pero a la próxima ni en tus sueños, puedes irte y ten cuidado.

Kagome: Ha, adiós (Se fue)

Kikyo: (Pensó: Hermanita ¿Te me piensas rebelar?)

Kagome entro a su habitación donde su amiga la estaba esperando, tomo aire y empezó a contarle lo sucedido, Sango no pudo evitar reírse por lo que hiso Kagome.

Sango: jajaja, fue mala idea meterte con ella, puede poner a toda la escuela en contra tuya excepto a mí y a los otros grupos jajaja.

Kagome: Oye no es para que te rías, no sabes como se me quedaron viendo tenia mucho miedo.

Sango: Vale, jejeje, ten te traje esto.

Kagome: Gracias ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sango: ¿o de miedo? Jajaja.

Kagome: Oye.

Sango: jajaja ya ya lo siento.

Las dos se quedaron platicando por un rato y después se durmieron, por otro lado dos parejas platicaban en la azotea.

Kikyo: Amor ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Inuyasha: En el gimnasio no me gusta ir a clases y lo sabes.

Kikyo: Pero tienes que ir a clases o pueden expulsarte.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes te prometo que ya no faltare. (Le dio un tierno beso) dime quien es la chica nueva.

Kikyo: (Suspiro) Mi tonta hermana.

Inuyasha: ¿Enserio Kagome esta aquí?

Kikyo: Si.

Inuyasha: Que bien, no entiendo por q no la quieres.

Kikyo: Si tan solo hubiera seguido.

Inuyasha: Si que eres mala pequeña.

Kikyo: jajaja lo se.

Los dos después de unas cuantas horas se fueron a sus habitaciones, Inuyasha al volver se encontró con su mejor amigo el cual lo esperaba con ansias para saber que había echo.

Miroku: Dime ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Deja de pensar cosas.

Miroku: jajaja bien, oye ¿Sabes quien es la nueva?

Inuyasha: No ya tienes a quien acosar.

Miroku: óyeme, Sangito es especial solo quiero saber quien es.

Inuyasha: (Suspiro) Se llama Kagome es lo único que se.

Miroku: ¿Es bonita?

Inuyasha: Yo que se.

Miroku: Jhum, mañana investigare.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

Amaneció con un día nublado, todos los estudiantes fueron a desayunar y después a sus respectivas clases, por fin un chico se había decidido ir a clase entro a su aula y se sentó en su lugar al parecer al lado de una joven que no logro ver su rostro, hasta que el profesor salió por un momento y decidió hablarle.

Inuyasha: ¿Quién eres?

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Volteo para ver quien le hablaba) I-Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡Eh! K-Kagome tu…

Kagome: (Volteo ignorándolo al igual que él) cállate.

Inuyasha: No me esperaba estar a tu lado (Susurro)

Kagome: Y yo menos (Susurro)

Inuyasha: Bien, como ya sabes no podemos permitir que sepan que nos conocemos.

Kagome: Eso ya los se.

Inuyasha: Bien.

Los dos actuaban como si no se conocieran ya que si revelaran que se conocen se aria un alboroto en el internado y tendrían problemas con Kikyo, y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo donde Kagome y Sango se encontraron en una de las cafeterías.

Kagome: (Suspiro) Sango que tal te fue en tus clases.

Sango: Pues bien excepto en la de Historia Miroku me estuvo molestando toda la clase.

Kagome: jajaja parece que le gustas.

Sango: Ha claro que no el solo es un mañoso pervertido, y a ti como te fue.

Kagome: Bien o eso creo.

Sango: ¿No has sabido nada de Kikyo?

Kagome: No, espero que no pretenda algo malo.

Sango: Pues con lo que hiciste quien sabe.

Kagome: Hay ya no te burles tu que hubieras echo entonces si hablan mal de tu primera mejor amiga.

Sango: Pues armaría un alboroto.

Kagome: ¿¡QUE!? (Sorprendida)

Sango: Cálmate, es la verdad no me importaría echarme a la escuela entera jajaja.

Kagome: Eres genial, bien entonces yo aria lo mismo.

Sango: y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste esa vez?

Kagome: Porque no tenía el valor suficiente para eso y gracias a ti ya lo tengo.

Sango: jajaja vale vale.

Un chico medio alto con el pelo corto de color negro profundo se acercó a Sango por atrás y le tapo los ojos, esta de inmediatamente supo quién era y se levantó de golpe y lo cacheteo.

Miroku: Sangito no te e echo nada (Sobándose su mejilla)

Sango: No me importa.

Kagome: ¿Quién eres?

Miroku: Soy el famoso Miroku el más guapo de toda la escuela y el fan número uno de la belleza femenina, puedes llamarme oppa (Con un tono de voz seductora)

Sango: Idiota.

Kagome: jajaja es gracioso.

Miroku: ¿Enserio?

Sango: Ha, claro muy gracioso y ¡Estúpido!

Miroku: No te enojes pequeña.

Kagome: jajaja.

Empezaron las clases de nuevo y después las suspendieron por un problema desconocido para los estudiantes, salieron de sus aulas y se encontraron con sus amigos, algunos se pusieron a estudiar, otros a jugar, Sango fue a buscar a Kagome rápidamente y después de unos minutos la encontró.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?

Sango: (Cansada) No sé cómo paso pero hay un grupo de admiradores tuyos.

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Sorprendida) eso es imposible apenas llevo cuatro días aquí y ya tengo fans y ni siquiera soy nadie o no he hecho nada para tener fans aquí.

Sango: ¡Ven! (La llevo corriendo a el patio trasero) son ellos.

Un grupo de chicas y chicos que parecían delincuentes se acercaron a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa? (Nerviosa)

Tsuki: Todos nosotros detestamos a Kikyo, nos enteramos sobre lo que hiciste y queremos que te nos unas.

Kagome: ¡Eh! pues yo (Pensó: debo hablar como ellos) no puedo se que esa Kikyo es una …. debo concentrarme en mis estudios o si no mi jefa me va a sermonear ya sabes ¿No? Con mucho gusto me uniría pero chale no puedo se que son la banda lo siento y gracias por su invitación.

Tsuki, Bien no te preocupes si tienes problemas no dudes en hablarnos ahora somos banda (Se fueron)

Sango estaba sorprendida por la manera que Kagome hablo después cuando Kagome regreso con ella Sango recordó la manera de como hablo Kagome y no pudo evitar reír.

Sango: jajaja

Kagome: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sango: es que jajaja tu manera de hablar fue tan ridícula jajaja hablar a si de verdad que no es lo tuyo jajaja y luego la cara que ponías cuando hablabas jajaja.

Kagome: Oye tenia que hacerlo para que me comprendieran.

Sango: jajaja ok.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome se quedó dormida a la mitad de la clase, estaba profundamente dormida hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza se despertó de golpe y vio a la profesora delante de ella con un libro.

Profesora: Kagome Higurashi si se va estar durmiendo en las clases mejor vallase de este internado.

Kagome: Lo siento jejeje (Medio dormida)

Profesora: Bien prosigamos.

La clase termino, Kagome se dirigió a la cafetería ara ver a sango al encontrarla sentada en una de las mesas fue hacia ella se sentó y se acostó en la mesa.

Sango: ¿Estas bien? (Preocupada)

Kagome: Si solo tengo sueño.

Sango: jajaja eso te pasa por no hacer la tarea más temprano.

Kagome: Fue por tu culpa.

Sango: jajaja lo siento.

Un joven se acercó a la mesa de Kagome y Sango, poniendo nerviosa a Sango y Kagome no se percató de él.

Sango: K-Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?

Sesshomaru: Buenas noches señorita.

Kagome: Buenas noches jov… ¿noches? (Se levantó y volteo para observar a quien le hablo) ¡TU! ¿Qué quieres?

Sesshomaru: No puedes dormir aquí.

Kagome: No molestes.

Sesshomaru: Oye ven niña quiero hablar contigo.

Kagome: ¡No me digas niña tonto! ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sesshomaru: Tu solo sígueme (Se fue)

Kagome: Espera (Se fue)

Sango: ¿Se confesara?

Miroku: (Se acercó) ¿Por qué esta bella dama esta tan solita?

Sango: ¡Eh! aaa vete vete vete vete.

Miroku: ¿Por qué?

Sango: Porque me caes ¡Maaal!

Miroku: Aunque no lo creas eso me duele.

Sango: Cállate y vamos.

Miroku: ¿Qué no es malo fisgonear?

Sango: ¿No haces tú eso todo el tiempo?

Miroku: ¡Eh! vamos a ver qué pasa (Cambiando el tema)

Sango: Si.

Los dos siguieron a dos jóvenes que al parecer uno de ellos estaba muy serio, llegaron al jardín trasero donde estaba completamente solo, los espías se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, mientras tanto Seshomaru y Kagome se sentaron en una banca se quedaron en silencio por un momento y después Seshomaru hablo.

Seshomaru: (Suspiro) ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle favores a el idiota de mi hermano (Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja)

Kagome: ¿De qué quieres hablar (Molesta)

Seshomaru: Inuyasha me dijo que te digiera que Kikyo trama algo en tu contra.

Kagome: ¡Eh! a ya dile que gracias por avisarme.

Seshomaru: Keg, no soy su mensajero díselo tú.

Kagome: Tonto si no lo haces te odiare de por vida.

Seshomaru: ¡Eh! como si me importara.

Kagome: Aish entonces ¡muere de hambre! (Se fue)

Seshomaru: Niña tonta.

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha y Kagome se conocen!

Sango: ¡Cállate!

Miroku: ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Inuyasha?

Sango: No entiendo por qué Inuyasha le aviso a Kagome.

Seshomaru: Porque son algo así como amigos.

Miroku: ¿¡Enserio!?

Sango: Wau le preguntare sobre eso Kagom… espera ¡EH! (Nerviosa)

Seshomaru: Hola.

Miroku: Hola ¡EH! ¡aaaaaa!

Sango: S-Seshomaru.

Seshomaru: ¿Alguna pregunta mas?

Miroku: N-No (Nervioso)

Seshomaru: Bien les aviso si nos vuelven a espiar se las verán conmigo(Se fue)

Miroku y Sango: ¡Si!

**Continuara…**

**Si no comentan me tardare mucho en publicar los demás capítulos, quiero opiniones jejeje arigato **


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente Kagome caminaba al lado de Sango, miraba para todos lados por si había algún movimiento maligno de su hermana.

Sango: jajaja no creo que tu hermana te haga una broma normal. (Burlándose de la joven)

Kagome: Mi hermana es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa (Asegurando)

Sango: jajaja está bien

Kagome: Esa Kikyo como me cae mal (Quejándose de su hermana)

El día se pasó volando y no le paso nada a Kagome, al llegar a su cuarto después de cenar se echó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida porque estaba cansada de esperar que le pasara algo, al siguiente día al despertarse se alisto y fue a desayunar junto con sango.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo y un joven la detuvo

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa? (pregunto al joven)

Jakotsu: Mi querida amiga Kikyo quiere verte (Le dijo con un tono de voz muy femenino)

Kagome: ¡ah! Eso vamos. (Dijo ocultando sus nervios)

Jakotsu: Si. (Respondió)

Llegaron a la cafetería de los grupos fresas, todo mundo miro a Kagome y la criticaron en voz baja pero aun así Kagome las escuchaba, llego a la mesa más popular y le ofrecieron asiento frente a Kikyo.

Kikyo: Bienvenida Kagome (Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

Kagome: Gracias, ¿Para qué me necesita? (Pregunto la azabache)

Kikyo: Te Quiero preguntar algo que tal vez te convenga.

Kagome: ¿Qué cosa? (pregunto curiosa)

Kikyo: ¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo? (Pregunto sonriendo)

Kagome: (Se quedó callada por un momento) No (Respondió)

Kikyo: (Sorprendida) ¿Por qué no?

Kagome: Porque esto no es lo mío, yo no quiero ser hipócrita y otras cosas sucias más (Aclaro la joven) Nos vemos (Se fue enojada pero a la ves nerviosa)

Jakotsu: Que grosera. (Dijo el homo)

Kikyo: Me las pagaras (Susurro)

La joven al ver a su amiga se dirigió corriendo hacia ella y el abrazo.

Sango: ¿Qué te pasa? (pregunto sorprendida)

Kagome: Lo e echo de nuevo (Dijo sin dejar de abrazarla)

Sango: ¿Qué cosa? (Pregunto curiosa)

Kagome: E desafiado de nuevo a Kikyo (Dejo de abrazar a su amiga)

Sango: jajaja eso es bueno, solo que ahora no creo que te perdone jajaja.

Kagome: No es gracioso.

Sango: Esta bien, vamos a desayunar (Propuso la joven)

Kagome: Si.

Después de desayunar fueron a clases, sonó el timbre de comienzo del almuerzo y Kagome se dirigió al campus, y fue a un jardín y se acostó en el pasto, cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Kagome: ¡Hay! (Dio un leve grito y se sobo donde le dolía)

Sesshomaru: No puedes dormir aquí (Dijo con su típica voz fría)

Kagome: ¡No estaba durmiendo! (Dijo enojada)

Sesshomaru: No puedes estar aquí.

Kagome: Y ¿por qué no?

Sesshomaru: Porque aquí es mi lugar.

Kagome: Ha ay si aquí no se puede venir a relajarse porque es el lugar favorito de la bestia.

Sesshomaru: No me provoques.

Kagome: ¿Qué me vas a hacer? (Pregunto desafiante la joven)

Sesshomaru: Te reportare.

Kagome: ¿Les dirás que me reportaste por estar en tu lugar? (Se levantó la joven)

Sesshomaru: Hpmm, o hay otra opción.

Kagome: A si ¿Cuál?

Sesshomaru: (sonrió) Esto (Dijo seductor)

Jalo a la joven del brazo y se acercó a su rostro como para besarla, la chica se sonrojo como tomate, estaba nerviosísima.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y bien?

Kagome: Etto… (Nerviosa) Yo… (Se perdió en los profundos ojos del joven)

Sesshomaru: Tonta niña (Se separó de ella y se fue)

Kagome: Ese maldito (Dijo Nerviosa)

Empezaron las clases de nuevo y Kagome no podía concentrarse por lo que había sucedido ase algunas horas, cada vez que lo recordaba se sonrojaba, las horas pasaron y terminaron las clases, esa vez no se encontró con su amiga y se fue a su cuarto a acostar, al asarlo sintió algo debajo de ella, era un sobre rosa, la chica lo abrió y había fotos de ella y Sesshomaru, atrás de las fotos decía **"Pronto saldrán en el periódico escolar, ¿Qué dirán todos sobre esto?".**

Kagome: ¡Kyaaaaaa! (Grito nerviosa)

Sango: ¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto entrando a la habitación)

Kagome: N-nada (Respondió balbuceando)

Sango: ¿Segura?

Kagome: Si.

Las dos se acostaron y se durmieron, al día siguiente por todas parte de la escuela había imágenes de dos jóvenes apunto de besarse, el chisme corrió por toda la escuela, Kagome todavía no se daba cuenta solo veía como todo mundo se le quedaba viendo con envidia.

Kagome: ¿Qué les pasa?

Sango: Supongo que es por eso (Señalo una imagen que estaba pegada en la pared)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Sorprendida se cayó al suelo helada)

Sango: Kagome ¿Qué es lo que paso (Se incoó frente a su amiga)

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Toda la escuela ya estaba hablando de Kagome, ella no lo pudo soportar y se salió del edificio, se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

Kagome: ¡aaaaa! Por culpa de ese tonto toda la escuela me está criticando, ¡aaaaa! Y a él no le dicen nada ¡aaaaaa! (Escucho una voz que provenía de arriba del árbol)

Sesshomaru: Cállate, no dejas dormir. (Dijo molesto, estaba acostado en la rama del árbol)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (sorprendida dejo de llorar)

Sesshomaru: Eso te pasa por acostarte en mi lugar. (Dijo burlándose)

Kagome: Claro que no (Dijo enojada)

Sesshomaru: Tonta (Susurro y bajo del árbol) ¿Te molesta que nos hayan visto juntos? (Pregunto muy cerca del oído de la joven haciendo que se sonrojara)

Kagome: ¡Siii! (Grito separándose de él)

Sesshomaru: Hpmm, deja de llorar.

Kagome: ¡Ya no estoy llorando! (Grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Sesshomaru: Nunca tendrás un novio con ese carácter.

Kagome: Ha, tu ni siquiera has tenido novia (Burlándose)

Sesshomaru: Entonces la conseguiré, hay muchas mujeres que mueren por estar con migo.

Kagome: Presumido (Susurro)

Sesshomaru: ¿Dijiste algo?

Kagome: No.

Sesshomaru: Bueno, me voy estar contigo me aburre (Se fue)

Kagome: Grosero.

Salió de su escondite, seguía triste, no sabía qué hacer y sabía que tenía que regresar tarde o temprano, entro a su habitación sin que nadie la viera, cerró la puerta con llave y se recargo en la puerta.

Joven: Te estaba esperando. (Dijo un joven con cabellera plateada y ojos color ámbar)

Kagome: ¡Eh! ¡Inuyasha! (Dijo sorprendida al ver al joven sentado en su cama)

Inuyasha: Dime ¿Qué hacías tú con mi hermano? (Pregunto algo molesto)

Kagome: ¡Eh! nada solo fue un mal entendido (Dijo nerviosa)

Inuyasha: (Suspiro) Kagome (Se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla) me molesta que él se te acerque.

Kagome: Etto… no entiendo (Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada)

Inuyasha: Por algo detesto a mi hermano (Susurro)

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres?

Inuyasha: ¿Yo? (Sonrió) no lo sé. (Respondió seductoramente)

Kagome: Entonces puedes irte. (Le dijo nerviosa)

Inuyasha: ¿Me estas corriendo?

Kagome: No, solo quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha: Bien, nos vemos. (Salió de la habitación)

Kagome estaba como tomate, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Inuyasha la estaba esperando? Acaso ¿Estaba celoso?, esas preguntas la hicieron sonrojar más, para olvidarse de todo se puso a estudiar un rato, después ya de noche llego Sango.

Sango: No te vi durante todo el día ¿Sigues deprimida? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kagome: No, estoy bien.

Sango: Que bien, si Kikyo ya hiso su primer movimiento tu deberías hacer el tuyo.

Kagome: no creo que sea buena idea.

Sango: jajaja yo te ayudare no te preocupes.

Kagome: ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? (Pregunto curiosa)

Sango: Pues lo pensare, tu solo actúa normal como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no te importara para que ella se desespere y llegue al su segundo paso para molestarte.

Kagome: eso me da miedo pero está bien.

Al día siguiente Kagome actuó como Sango le indico, pero era algo difícil ya que todos la miraban, entro al aula que le correspondía y tomo asiento, estaba algo nerviosa pero tenía que actuar como le indico su amiga, al poco rato entro autoritariamente un grupo de chicas y un chico, pegaron una imagen en el pizarrón y señalaron a Kagome.

Kikyo: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala? Has herido gravemente el corazón de Kagura.

Kagome: ¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo por qué? (Pregunto extrañada)

Kikyo: No te agás la inocente, ¡cómo puedes seducir de esa manera a Sesshomaru!

Kagura: ¡Eres una maldita! (Dijo llorando)

Kagome: ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! (Dijo defendiéndose)

Kikyo: ¡Claro que si! ¡Has seducido a Sesshomaru para molestar a mi querida amiga!

Kagome: ¡Yo nunca hice eso! (Aclaro con un nudo en la garganta)

Jakotsu: Claro que si, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos ¡No mientas!

Kikyo: ¡No mereces estar en esta escuela!

Kagome: Ha, ¡no siempre voy a estarte soportando! ¡Ya estoy harta de que niegues que eres mi hermana! (Grito confesando dejando a todo mundo callado)

Kikyo: ¡Eh! (Enfurecida)

Kagura: ¡Hermanas! (Sorprendida)

Kikyo: He, (sonrió burlona) verán, eso es cierto ella es mi hermana, pero no la reconozco como tal, ya que le a causado muchos problemas a mi familia.

Kagome: Por supuesto que no.

Kikyo: Ha, y también no la reconozco como mi hermana por que se enamoró de mi amado Inuyasha. (Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y aun mas dos hermanos con ojos color ámbar)

Kagome: Yo también se secretos tuyos, ¿Quieres que los revele?

Kikyo: ¡¿Eh?!

Kagome: Tú te fuiste de casa porque ya no soportabas a nuestro padre, solo porque somos pobres nos rechazaste como familia, le causaste un tremendo dolor a nuestra madre, y por tu culpa mi padre murió al tratar de buscarte.

Los presentes estaban helados, sabían que Kikyo era una mala persona pero no sabían que fuera tan maldita, los presentes se fueron enojados al igual que las amigas de Kikyo, solo se quedaron dos jóvenes.

Kikyo: Eres una maldita, arruinaste mi vida.

Inuyasha: Vámonos Kikyo (La abrazo y se la llevo dejando a los otros dos solos)

Sesshomaru: Ahora si te luciste jajaja.

Kagome: (Suspiro) cállate, no molestes, estás viendo lo que está pasando y ya empezaste a molestar.

Sesshomaru: jajaja, enserio ¿Te gusta mi hermano? (Dijo burlándose)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Se sonrojo) eso no te importa.

Sesshomaru: Entonces ¿Lo prefieres más a el que a mí? (Pregunto seductoramente)

Kagome: ha, nunca te he preferido.

Sesshomaru: jajaja tonta, la agarró del brazo y se la llevo fuera de la escuela corriendo)

Kagome: ¡Oye que te pasa! (Grito enojada)

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero que sepas que (Se acercó al oído de la joven) no dejare que mi hermano me gane (Susurro)

**Continuara…**

_**Etto… espero no haberles echado a perder la historia, si lo hice háganme lo saber porfa **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo que sigue, me alegro de que les este gustado mi fic, bueno gracias por sus reviews !_!**_

Ya era de noche, en una de las habitaciones una joven estaba llorando, fue humillada ante todos, sus secretos más oscuros fueron revelados por la persona que más odiaba o ¿Quería? Por otro lado una joven era molestada por su amiga.

Sango: jajaja ya tienes dos pretendientes jajaja (Dijo burlona)

Kagome: Cállate no es gracioso y no son mis pretendientes. (Aclaro)

Sango: Si los dos te dijeron eso es obvio que sí.

Kagome: Aish ya me voy a dormir. (Dijo acostándose y tapándose)

Sango: Aish, enojona. (Dijo por último y se acostó)

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación un joven de cabellera plateada estaba platicado con su mejor amigo.

Miroku: Oye, ¿vas a contarme sobre lo que paso en tu clase de español? (Pregunto curioso)

Inuyasha: Pasaron muchas cosas.

Miroku: Lo que yo sé es que hubo una pelea entre Kagome y Kikyo, y también que son hermanas pero ¿Que fue realmente lo que paso?

Inuyasha: (Suspiro) Bien te contare.

Mientras le contaba en otra habitación entraron varias chicas molestas, quería aclarar las cosas con su ex amiga.

Kagura: ¿Por qué nos mentiste?

Jakotsu: Deja de llorar.

Tsubaki: Ha, maldita cobarde.

Enyu: Te admiraba, pero me has decepcionado.

Kikyo: Chicas, lo siento. (Dijo arrepentida)

Jakotsu: Huh, ¿Crees que te perdonaremos? (Dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

Tsubaki: Me das lastima, ahora te quedaras sola. (Dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Kagura: Púdrete. (Se fue)

Enyu: Quisiera ayudarte pero es imposible, cuídate. (Dijo tristemente saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación)

Kikyo: ¡No! (Grito desesperada)

Joven: ¿Aprendiste la lección?

Kikyo: ¿Quién eres?

Joven: Me llamo Koharu soy la hermana de Miroku.

Kikyo: ¡Hermana! (Dijo sorprendida)

Koharu: Si, soy nueva así que compartiré la habitación contigo.

Kikyo: Ya veo.

Koharu: Espero llevarme bien contigo y espero que seamos amigas. (Dijo al último y se quedó dormida)

Al siguiente día nadie se acercaba a Kikyo y solo la miraban con rabia, estaba acompañada de la hermana de Miroku, se separaron para entrar a sus respectivas aulas, cuando entro todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, tomo asiento y se quedó callada.

En otra aula dos amigas estaban alegres de que les tocara la misma clase.

Sango: Que bien.

Kagome: Si ya no estaré solita por lómenos en una hora jajaja.

Sango: jajaja sí.

El profesor no llego, una joven alto se acercó a las amigas, agarro el brazo de una de ellas y se la llevo, los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

Los dos jóvenes ya estaban en uno de los patios del internado.

Kagome: ¿¡Que te pasa!? (Pregunto molesta)

Sesshomaru: No te enojes.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué hacen aquí? (Pregunto molesto acercándose)

Sesshomaru: No te importa.

Inuyasha: ¿Estas molestando a Kagome? (Dijo mirando a Kagome)

Sesshomaru: ¿Estas celoso? (Pregunto retando)

Inuyasha: Ha, idiota ¿Estas bien Kagome? (Pregunto ignorando a su hermano)

Kagome: S-si (Dijo algo nerviosa)

Sesshomaru: No has respondido. (Insistió)

Inuyasha: No no estoy celoso. (Respondió molesto)

Sesshomaru: ¿Enserio? (Pregunto para molestarlo)

Inuyasha: Si, desde hace rato me pregunto algo ¿Interrumpí algo? (Pregunto curioso)

Sesshomaru: Tal vez. (Respondió retando)

Inuyasha: ¿Qué abre interrumpido? (Pregunto molesto)

Sesshomaru: Pues, esto.

Jalo a Kagome hacia él y la beso en los labios, su hermano estaba sorprendido y furioso, Kagome estaba como tomate y nerviosa, Inuyasha jalo a su hermano para separarlo de Kagome.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? ¿Te molesto? (Pregunto burlándose)

Inuyasha: Maldito (Le dio un golpe en la cara)

Y así comenzó una intensa pelea entre hermanos, Kagome trataba de detenerlos pero era imposible hasta que se hartó.

Kagome: ¡BASTA! (Grito haciendo que los hermanos dejaran de pelear)

Inuyasha: Kagome (Susurro)

Kagome: Dejen de pelear (Se fue corriendo)

Sesshomaru: ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha: Ha, la hiciste llorar idiota.

Sesshomaru: je yo creo que el que comenzó fuiste tu por tus estúpidos celos jajaja. (Dijo burlándose y se fue)

Inuyasha: Maldito.

**Continuara…**

_**Bueno creo que este capi me quedo muy corto gomenazai jejeje, espero que les haya gustado si tuve un error háganmelo saber arigato **_


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, estaba pensando en lo que sucedió en la tarde, al recordar aquel beso sentía tristeza y rabia a la vez.

Miroku: ¿En qué piensas? (Pregunto curioso)

Inuyasha: No te importa. (Contesto molesto)

Miroku: ¿Sigues con Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Si

Por otro lado al mismo tiempo una joven estaba sentada en su cama enojada y avergonzada, estaba platicando con su amiga de lo sucedido.

Sango: Wuooo eso es genial, dos hombres se están peleando por ti o almenos eso parece.

Kagome: No bromees, si esto sigue así me meteré en problemas de nuevo con mi hermana.

Sango: No lo creo ya que Kikyo perdió toda su autoridad jajaja.

Kagome: No es para reírse, me imagino como lo está pasando.

Sango: Vale, pero no te enojes.

Kagome: Como quieres que no me enoje si… (Fue interrumpida)

Sango: Te robaron un beso (Dijo para molestarla)

Kagome: No es gracioso, ¿Qué arias si Miroku hiciera lo mismo contigo?

Sango: ¡Eh! (Se sonrojo) No digas eso (Dijo molesta)

Kagome: Ves como no es gracioso.

Sango: Esta bien (Contesto arrepentida)

Al día siguiente Sango se fue a su clase al igual que Kagome, esta miraba por todos lados para no encontrarse con Sesshomaru, estaba detrás de una máquina de jugos cuando escucho una voz.

Sesshomaru: ¿De quién te escondes? (Pregunto curioso y sonriente)

Kagome: ¡Kyaaaaaa! (Grito al verlo)

Sesshomaru: jajajajaja.

Kagome: Tonto (Dijo golpeándolo)

Sesshomaru: ¿Acaso te estabas escondiendo de mí? (Dijo sensualmente)

Kagome: N-no (Contesto nerviosa)

Sesshomaru: Saltémonos las clases.

Kagome: ¡Eh! ¿Para qué?

Sesshomaru: Solo quiero relajarme. (Contesto caminado hacia las escaleras)

Kagome: Espera (lo siguió)

Ya estaban afuera del edificio, Sesshomaru entro a su "lugar" y se acostó en el pasto, Kagome solo se sentó y lo miro, su mirada era fría y profunda, Kagome casi se pierde en ellos lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo, Sesshomaru la miro y sonrió.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué tanto miras?

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Nerviosa) Nada (Dijo acostándose para ocultar su sonrojo)

Sesshomaru: Dime ¿Te gusta mi hermano? (Pregunto con una vos levemente seria)

Kagome: ¡Eh! pues… (Nerviosa) Si (Contesto tímidamente)

Sesshomaru: Ya veo, lo siento. (Se disculpó desviando la mirada)

Kagome: ¿Qué cosa? (No entendió el porqué de su disculpa)

Sesshomaru: Por besarte. (Contesto mirándola de nuevo)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Se sonrojo de nuevo) solo olvídalo (Contesto nerviosa)

Sesshomaru: Niña vete a clase no puedes estar aquí. (Dijo levantándose)

Kagome: Tonto si tú me dijis… (La interrumpió)

Sesshomaru: Solo vete. (Dijo seriamente asustando a la joven)

Kagome: ¡Ah! Claro (Se fue corriendo)

Sesshomaru se quedó solo, era notable que estuviera molesto tanto que golpeo un árbol lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo sangrar su mano, apretó los dientes por un momento y después se fue.

Kagome espero que terminara la hora para entrar a la siguiente clase, ya adentro del aula se sentó en su lugar donde su pareja era Inuyasha, el ya se encontraba ahí.

Inuyasha: ¿Que tienes? (pregunto al verla deprimida)

Kagome: Solo tengo sueño (Dijo fingiendo bostezar)

Inuyasha: Ya veo, me e enterado que te saltaste dos clases.

Kagome: ¡Eh! a si claro jejeje es que me quede dormida, oye.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: ¿Cómo esta Kikyo? (Pregunto preocupada)

Inuyasha: Pues ahora está juntándose con la hermana de Miroku.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué Miroku tiene una hermana?! (Pregunto sorprendida)

Inuyasha: Si jajaja

Kagome: Valla sorpresa, pero ¿Kikyo está bien?

Inuyasha: Eso creo, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Kagome: Pues aunque no la quiera es mi hermana y tengo que apoyarla, no e podido por que han pasado muchas cosas y no e podido verla.

Inuyasha: ya veo.

En otra clase una joven estornudo mientras hablaba con su amiga.

Koharu: ¿Estas enferma?

Kikyo: No, gracias por preocuparte.

Koharu: No es nada.

Kikyo: ¿Por qué te juntas con migo cuando e sido tan… (fue interrumpida)

Koharu: No te preocupes, de alguna manera tu eres una buena persona (Sonrió)

Kikyo: (Sorprendida) (Pensó: ¿Yo una buena persona?)

El día termino sin ningún problema o solo uno, ya era de noche y dos jóvenes de cabellera plateada estaban en el patio trasero frente a frente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres?

Inuyasha: Dime ¿Te gusta Kagome?

Sesshomaru: ¿Eso te importa?

Inuyasha: Tal vez.

Sesshomaru: Entonces no hay necesidad de responderte.

Inuyasha: ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

Sesshomaru: Puede ser, ¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso?

Inuyasha: No, pero solo te advierto que si la lastimas me las pagaras.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y si te quiere a ti?

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: En la mañana yo le pregunte que si tu le gustabas y ¿sabes que respondió?

Inuyasha: …. (no supo que decir)

Sesshomaru: Dijo que si, ahora yo te lo advierto, si la lastimas no dudare en matarte. (Se fue)

Inuyasha apretó los puños y se fue a su habitación, odiaba que su hermano siempre le ganara en cualquier cosa y más que lo humillara.

**Continuara…**

_**Perdón por hacer los capítulos cortos, es que por más que me esfuerzo no me salen largos pero me esforzare más.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Holaaaa! Hoy es traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, perdón por tardar en actualizar, tengo una pregunta que hacerles ¿Alguien de ustedes está leyendo o leyó alguna de mis otras historias? Si no léanlas si quieren y denme su opinión jejeje, l s dejo leer.**_

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos, una parecía enojada pero en realidad estaba apenada y la otra nerviosa.

Kagome: ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kikyo: Si (Desvió la mirada)

Kagome: Ya veo (Se puso triste)

Kikyo: Hermana (Le hablo ocultando su nerviosismo)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Sorprendida) (Pensó: Es la primera vez que me llama así)

Kikyo: Lo siento (Bajo la mirada)

Kagome: Kikyo (Susurro)

Kikyo se fue y Kagome siguió su camino a su aula, llegando ahí se encontró con Sesshomaru y Inuyasha, ya que les tocaba la misma clase en la misma aula.

Sesshomaru: Llegas tarde.

Kagome: Ha, y eso que.

Inuyasha: Buenos días Kagome (La saludo con una sonrisa)

Kagome: Hola (Saludo igual y tomo asiento)

Inuyasha: ¿Estas bien? Te noto triste (Pregunto al verla algo seria)

Kagome: ¡Eh! si estoy bien jejeje (Contesto reaccionando)

Sesshomaru: Mentirosa (Dijo tomando asiento detrás de la joven)

Kagome: Hmp, tonto.

Inuyasha: ¿Has hablado con Kikyo? (Pregunto preocupado)

Kagome: ¡Eh! no. (Bajo la mirada)

Inuyasha: Que mal (Tomo asiento delante de ella)

Sesshomaru: ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto ocultando su preocupación)

Kagome: Eso creo.

Después de varias horas llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones, Kagome estaba algo triste al ver a su hermana disculparse, no sabía si estaba mintiendo o si se estaba disculpando de verdad ya no podía confiar en ella lo cual le dolía, se empezó a sentir mal y fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, le costaba trabajo respirar, le dolía la cabeza y su vista empezó a nublarse, duro un rato así hasta quedar inconsciente.

*Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente lo cual a ella le gusto, sonrió, se levantó y lo abrazo Inuyasha que iba llegando los interrumpió…*

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar que no era su habitación, se levantó bruscamente y vio a su amiga a su lado.

Sango: Kagome, ¿estás bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kagome: ¡Eh! si ¿qué paso? (Pregunto confundida)

Sango: Te encontré inconsciente en la habitación (Respondió) ¿Qué te paso?

Kagome: No sé pero me empecé a sentir mal hasta quedarme dormida.

Sango: jajaja según la enfermera tienes fiebre.

Kagome: Tener fiebre no es gracioso.

Sango: Lo se pero si es gracioso que digas el nombre de alguien cunado estas inconsciente.

Kagome: ¡Que dije que! (Grito sorprendida)

Sango: "Sesshomaru te…quiero" (Contesto burlona) jajaja enserio ¿Te gusta?

Kagome: Por supuesto que no (Dijo sonrojada)

Sango: Y lo más gracioso fue que en ese momento él estaba aquí

Kagome: ¡¿Qué?!

Sango y está ahora mismo a tu lado jajaja

Kagome: E-es-ta a aquí (Volteo lentamente hasta lograr verlo) KYAAA

Sesshomaru: Huh niña tonta (Dijo fríamente)

Sango: Me voy chicos que tengo mucha tarea que hacer (Se fue no sin antes sonreírle burlonamente a su amiga)

Kagome: Malvada (Pensó)

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, Kagome estaba nerviosa y roja como tomate, había dicho algo tan embarazoso dormida y para el colmo el lo había escuchado ¿Qué estaría pensando el?

Sesshomaru: (Se acercó peligrosamente a ella) así que… te gusto

Kagome: jajaja claro que no (Dijo nerviosa) solo fue una pesadilla jajaja eso fue

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo puedo creerte? (Pregunto con un tono de voz muy masculina)

Kagome: (Se sonrojo aun mas) No lo se

Sesshomaru: Eres una niña tonta.

Él se acercó aún más al rostro de ella hasta rosar sus labios, se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos, ella se quedó petrificada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

**Continuara…**

_**Lo se muy corto jejeje gomenazai.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola, aquí el otro cap:3 etto… me gustaría que leyeran mi fic que se llama Sayonara Luffy-Sama y dejen su opinión porfa bueno las dejo leer :3**_

Miraba a su amiga preocupada, le molestaba que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí,

Su amiga empezó a quejarse parecía estar soñando.

Sesshomaru: Que aburrido (Susurro)

Sango: ¿Entonces porque mejor no te vas?

Kagome: (Inconsciente) Sesshomaru…

Sango: ¡Eh! (Miro a su amiga al igual que el joven)

Kagome: Sesshomaru…te quiero

Sango: ¡¿Qué?! (Sorprendida)

Sesshomaru: me pregunto ¿Qué estará soñando? (Sonrió)

Kagome poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar que no era su habitación, se levantó bruscamente y vio a su amiga a su lado.

Sango: Kagome, ¿estás bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kagome: ¡Eh! si ¿qué paso? (Pregunto confundida)

Sango: Te encontré inconsciente en la habitación (Respondió) ¿Qué te paso?

Kagome: No sé pero me empecé a sentir mal hasta quedarme dormida.

Sango: jajaja según la enfermera tienes fiebre.

Kagome: Tener fiebre no es gracioso.

Sango: Lo se pero si es gracioso que digas el nombre de alguien cunado estas inconsciente.

Kagome: ¡Que dije que! (Grito sorprendida)

Sango: "Sesshomaru te…quiero" (Contesto burlona) jajaja enserio ¿Te gusta?

Kagome: Por supuesto que no (Dijo sonrojada)

Sango: Y lo más gracioso fue que en ese momento él estaba aquí

Kagome: ¡¿Qué?!

Sango: y está ahora mismo a tu lado jajaja

Kagome: E-es-ta a aquí (Volteo lentamente hasta lograr verlo) KYAAA

Sesshomaru: Huh niña tonta (Dijo fríamente)

Sango: Me voy chicos que tengo mucha tarea que hacer (Se fue no sin antes sonreírle burlonamente a su amiga)

Kagome: Malvada (Pensó)

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, Kagome estaba nerviosa y roja como tomate, había dicho algo tan embarazoso dormida y para el colmo el lo había escuchado ¿Qué estaría pensando el?

Sesshomaru: (Se acercó peligrosamente a ella) así que… te gusto

Kagome: jajaja claro que no (Dijo nerviosa) solo fue una pesadilla jajaja eso fue

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo puedo creerte? (Pregunto con un tono de voz muy masculina)

Kagome: (Se sonrojo aun mas) No lo se

Sesshomaru: Eres una niña tonta.

Él se acercó aún más al rostro de ella hasta rosar sus labios, se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos, ella se quedó petrificada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sesshomaru: (Sonrió) Niña tonta, jajajajaja (Empezó a reírse colocando sus manos en su estómago.

Kagome: oye no es gracioso (Se sonrojo al límite)

Sesshomaru: jajajajaja (Reacciono) jemmm bueno ya me voy (Salió tratando de olvidar su tonta reacción)

Más tarde Kagome regreso a su habitación a pasar los apuntes de ese día,

Por otro lado en la azotea de la escuela dos jóvenes estaban platicando tranquilamente.

Inuyasha: ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto preocupado)

Kikyo: S-si (Contesto bajando la mirada)

Inuyasha: Deberías hablar con Kagome

Kikyo: ¿De qué? (Pregunto fríamente)

Inuyasha: ¡Eh! no sé por lo menos discúlpate con ella

Kikyo: Ya lo hice

Inuyasha: Que bien

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Kikyo: ¿Me sigues queriendo?

Inuyasha: ¡Eh! (Dudo) claro que si

Kikyo: Que bien (Fingió una sonrisa ya que se dio cuenta de cómo dudo Inuyasha)

Al día siguiente Kagome evito varias veces a Sesshomaru, le daba tanta pena verlo y recordar lo sucedido, estaba detrás de una máquina de jugos viendo a ver si ya se había marchado el tonto de Sesshomaru, sintió una mano en su hombro lo cual la asusto.

Jakotsu: Hey niña ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? (Pregunto molesto)

Kagome: ¡KYAAAA! (Se asustó) cállate, cállate, cállate (Lo jalo para esconderlo)

Jakotsu: No me toques mocosa (Se enojó y se sacudió) ¿A quién espías?

Kagome: Shhhhhh

Jakotsu: Que molesta (Se fue)

Kagome: Uf ya se fue que alivio, ¡eh! ¿Quién me habrá hablado?

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Konichiwa minna aquí el sig. Capi. Espero que les guste gomenazai por tardar en subirlo.**_

Las clases comenzaron ya era el último día de clases ya que las vacaciones empezarían, Kagome siguió escondiéndose de Sesshomaru no podía olvidar lo ocurrido.

Estaba almorzando con su amiga en su habitación, sango salió para comprar agua dejando sola a su amiga de pronto Kagome bajo la mirada.

Kagome: Me pregunto que pensara Sesshomaru (Pensó en vos alta) estará molesto?

La joven decidió salir no podía ocultarse por siempre y además se preocupaba por hacer enojar a Sesshomaru, era la primera vez que se sentía así ya no quería ocultarse y quería dar la cara.

Kagome abrió la puerta sin levantar la vista por lo cual choco con algo lo cual provoco que se callera al piso.

Kagome: Lo siento (Dijo levantándose y sin ver hacia delante)

Sesshomaru: Huh por fin apareces niña tonta (Dijo molesto)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Nerviosa al verlo) Tu…

Sesshomaru: Tonta (Siguió caminando)

Kagome: E-espera

Sesshomaru: Eh? (Se detuvo y voltio para verla)

Kagome: Yo… (Bajo la mirada) lo siento

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué cosa?

Kagome: ¡Eh! pues… por haberme ocultado de ti

Sesshomaru: Tonta con eso me hacías un favor, no verte era bueno (Dijo mirándola de reojo)

Kagome: Maldito (susurro)

Sesshomaru: ¿Dijiste algo?

Kagome: No (Desvió la mirada)

Sesshomaru: Jhum (Retomo su camino)

Kagome se molestó pero no tuvo de otra que aguantarlo, volvió a entrar a su habitación y siguió comiendo, poco después la puerta se abrió y entro un peli plateado sorprendiendo a la chica.

Kagome: I-Inuyasha (Nombro al joven al verlo cerrar la puerta)

Inuyasha: Kagome…necesito hablar contigo (Dijo seriamente)

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto nerviosa)

Inuyasha: Kagome…Me…Me gustas (Dijo el joven acercándose a la joven)

Kagome: ¡Eh! (Aún más nerviosa y sonrojada) ¿Q-que te pasa? (Pregunto al ver al joven extraño)

Inuyasha: Kagome… Yo… quiero estar contigo (Respondió acostándola en la cama y subiéndose sobre ella)

Kagome: Inu-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces? (Pregunto sonrojándose)

Inuyasha: Kagome (Susurro besándola)

Kagome: Inu-Inuyasha (Susurro correspondiendo al beso) *¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué Inuyasha me está besando? Espera ¿Pero qué rayos* pensó

Inuyasha: (Se apartó de ella por la falta de oxígeno) Te quiero… (Dijo ahora besando el cuello de la chica)

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! (Dijo quitándoselo de encima y levantándose)

Inuyasha: Kagome yo… lo…lo…lo siento (Dijo levantándose y yéndose rápidamente)

La joven se quedó en Shock no sabía que pensar sobre lo que había sucedido, Sango al volver se encontró con su amiga que estaba como estatua, por otro lado Inuyasha se encontró con Miroku el cual lo vio extraño y trato de sacarle la sopa pero no lo logro, cerca de ahí Sesshomaru estaba tomando una siesta arriba de un árbol pero fue despertado cuando una pequeña piedra callo sobre su rostro, se levantó y miro hacia abajo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres? (Le pregunto a la chica)

Kikyo: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? (Pregunto seria)

Sesshomaru: ¿De qué cosa? (Pregunto bajando del árbol)

Kikyo: Dime, ¿Inuyasha me está engañando? (Pregunto bajando la mirada)

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo puedo saber eso? (Pregunto molesto) no me importa lo que haga.

Kikyo: y ¿si me esta engañando con mi hermana? (Aquella pregunta llamo la atención del joven)

Sesshomaru: ¡Eh! imposible (Desvió la mirada)

Kikyo: Últimamente se ha estado comportando extraño, ya no me habla como antes y sus caricias no son las mismas (Dijo bajando la mirada)

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? (Sorprendido) ¡Eh! pues yo que sé, no me interesa (Se fue dejando a Kikyo sola)

Kikyo: Si es así déjame advertirte algo hermanita (Dijo mirando al cielo) nunca podrás acercarte a mi lindo Inuyasha.

Por otro lado en el edificio de las habitaciones de los hombres Sesshomaru estaba sentado y recargado en la pared de una de los pasillos, por alguna extraña razón estaba preocupado por su estúpido hermano y Kagome pero ¿Por qué? Se levantó y entro a su habitación quería descansar.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba empacando algunas de sus cosas para visitar a su mama, un recuerdo no la dejaba concentrar Sango se le acerco y la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sango: ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kagome: Si jejeje (Contesto nerviosa)

Sango: Pues no parece

Kagome: jejeje no te preocupes, bueno me voy (agarro su maleta y se despidió de Sango)

Kagome salió de la habitación encontrándose con su hermana que la esperaba para irse juntas a casa, desde que empezaron las vacaciones no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru.

Por otro lado dos hermanos estaban ya afuera con sus maletas para partir a casa, estaban esperando al chofer que su padre había mandado para llevarlos a casa.

Inuyasha: Ese chofer nomás no llega (Dijo Inuyasha aburrido)

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué hacías ayer en la noche? (Pregunto sospechando de algo)

Inuyasha: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? (Pregunto Inuyasha molesto)

Sesshomaru: Por qué en la noche saliste corriendo del edificio donde se encuentran las chicas.

Inuyasha: Fui a ver a Kikyo (dijo desviando la mirada)

Sesshomaru: Huh! ¿Enserio?

Inuyasha: Si (Dijo recordando lo que paso con Kagome)

El chofer llego y ellos subieron al auto sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru había visto a su hermano salir corriendo de uno de los edificios de las chicas ya que son dos el primero es A y el segundo B igual los de los hombres, Inuyasha salió del edificio A donde se encuentra Kagome y no Kikyo.

Ya en casa de la familia Higurashi una madre estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus dos hijas, Kagome también se alegró y Kikyo solo se quedó callada con solo recordar lo que había hecho quería salir corriendo del lugar pero al ver como su mama se comportaba con ella se sorprendió.

Naomi (mama): ¿Cómo les ha ido? (Pregunto alegre)

Kagome: Supongo que bien (Dijo sonriendo)

Kikyo: Bi-Bien (Contesto bajando la mirada)

Naomi: Que bien me alegro

Kikyo: Ma...Mama (Tartamudeo susurrando)

Kagome: Kikyo recuerda que debes pedirle disculpas (Susurro)

Kikyo: (Bajo la mirada) Ma…mama (esta vez hablo más fuerte)

Naomi: ¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto mirando a su hija)

Kikyo: Yo… (Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa) Yo… lo… lo siento! (Dijo fuertemente sorprendiendo a su madre) Sé que con un simple lo siento no podrá borrar las heridas que les e causado (Empezó a llorar)

Naomi: (Sorprendida y a la vez enojada) Kikyo por que mejor no olvidamos eso y vivimos en paz

Kagome: Mama, ¿la perdonaras?

Naomi: Bien ya les serviré la comida ya está tomen asiento (Dijo entrando a la cocina)

Kikyo: Si (Tomo asiento y limpio sus lágrimas, estaba sufriendo por dentro)

Kagome: ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

Kikyo: ¿Tu qué crees? Mi madre no me a perdonado jejeje pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Después de comer todo el día Kikyo se la paso en su cuarto llorando, que no la perdonara su madre se lo merecía ya que siempre se avergonzó de su familia y la abandono en los peores momentos causando la muerte de su padre.

Por otro lado en casa de la familia Taisho estaban cenando como acostumbraban, sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que no había ni un solo laso de amistad entre esa familia desde hace mucho tiempo, al terminar como ordeno su padre fueron los dos hermanos a su despacho.

Inutaisho: ¿Cómo van en la escuela? (Pregunto seriamente)

Sesshomaru: Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse

Inuyasha: Bien

Inutaisho: Recuerden que heredaran la empresa, así que deben estudiar para el bien de la empresa, pueden retirarse.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del despacho y cada quien fue a su cuarto, Sesshomaru se puso a estudiar mientras que Inuyasha solo se acostó.

**Continuara…**

_**Holaaa! Lo se me tarde en actualizarlo y aparte me salió muy poco gomenazai! Es que mi imaginación se esfumo por un largo tiempo pero bueno espero que les allá gustado.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Amaneció con frio y todos ya se habían levantado, Kagome bajo a la cocina a cocinar algo pero ya había algo preparado para desayunar lo cual la sorprendió, no podía ser su madre ya que seguía dormida.

Kagome: ooooh! Se ve bien iré a despertar a mi mama (subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su mama)

Más tarde como no vieron a Kikyo en toda la mañana les preocupo, la buscaron por toda la casa y no la encontraron solo encontraron una nota en su habitación…

"_Buenos días, les aviso que saldré a comprar algo para comer más tarde y también comprare algunas otras cosas"_

Naomi: Espero que este bien (dijo preocupada)

Kagome: Kikyo (susurro el nombre de su hermana, estaba preocupada y triste por lo que había pasado el día anterior)

Naomi: Vamos a asear la casa y luego ya veremos que hacemos (le sonrió a su hija)

Kagome: Si (dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana)

Kagome quería perdonar a su hermana por lo que había hecho pero era imposible, la imagen de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se le vinieron a la mente lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo, para no seguir pensando se apuró a barrer pero fue en vano ya que un recuerdo invadió su mente el recuerdo era Inuyasha besándola y luego Sesshomaru besándola lo cual hiso que su cara se pusiera completamente roja.

Termino de barrer y se sentó en el sillón mirando el techo y aun sonrojada.

Naomi: ¿Estas bien? (pregunto su mama mirando a su hija preocupada)

Kagome: ¡Eh! si jejeje (contesto interrumpiendo sus recuerdos)

Naomi: no ha llegado tu hermana ve a buscarla

Kagome: Cierto, sí.

Kagome salió y camino mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba a su hermana, ya estaba preocupada ¿Dónde estaría Kikyo? ….. Por otro lado una joven se encontraba comprando la despensa no sabía que su madre y su hermana estaban preocupadas por ella ya que pensaba que por lo que había hecho no les importaba lo que a ella le pasara.  
Cuando acabo de comprar lo que hacía falta salió de la tienda y se dirigió a casa, Por otro lado en una casa de una familia rica un joven dormía profundamente en su habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente lo cual lo molesto.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres? (Pregunto mirando de reojo a su hermano)

Inuyasha: Tsk… Inu Taisho te quiere en su oficina urgentemente parece estar molesto (Avisa con un tono de voz burlona)

Sesshomaru: ¿Huh? (Se levanta rápidamente y sale de su habitación) ¿Ahora que quiere? (Piensa mientras entra a la oficina de su padre)

Inu Taisho: Sesshomaru… te aviso que en dos días te iras a estudiar a Francia (Dice mirando por la ventana seriamente)

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? (Sorprendido) No puedo irme de aquí…

Inu Taisho: Claro que puedes, hoy nos entregan tus papeles de intercambio de escuela.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar en otro lugar?

Inu Taisho: Me he enterado que andas tras una señorita de clase baja, eso puede arruinar tus estudios por que puede distraerte, será mejor que te alejes de ella

Sesshomaru: … ¿Quién le a dicho sobre Kagome? (Piensa) Inu Taisho me niego a salir del país solo por una razón tan estúpida.

Inu Taisho: Es una orden, si te niegas tendré que forzarte, ya que pones en riesgo el futuro de la empresa  
Sesshomaru: ¿Solo por estar con una chica? (Pregunta molesto)

Inu Taisho: Si, repito iras a estudiar a Francia para que no te distraigas con una mocosa, es por el bien de la empresa

Sesshomaru: No iré

Inu Taisho: ¿Estas retando mi autoridad?

Sesshomaru: ….. Lo siento Mañana empezare a empacar (Dice bajando la mirada con rabia y saliendo de la oficina)

Inuyasha: jajajajaja así que te iras hermano (sonríe mirando a su hermano)

Sesshomaru: Cállate *se encierra en su habitación)

Inuyasha: Hee ya no estarás cerca de Kagome… seguro en tu ausencia pasen cosas y ella tal vez te olvide (dice burlonamente)

Casa Higurashi…

Naomi: Tu hermana fue a buscarte, estábamos preocupadas por ti, no vuelvas a irte así (Abrasa a Kikyo)

Kikyo: Lo siento (Corresponde al abrazo)

Naomi: Bueno márcale a Kagome para que vuelva y ayúdame a preparar la comida en lo que regresa tu hermana

Kikyo: Claro

Kagome seguía buscando a Kikyo estaba triste y muy preocupada, tenía miedo de que Kikyo hubiera tenido un accidente pensaba lo peor… después de un rato su celular sonó y ella contesto…

Kagome: Hola?

Kikyo: Regresa a casa ya volví siento haberte preocupado

Kagome: Eh? no actúes así, tú no eres así de débil

Kikyo: …

Kagome: (suspira) ummm bueno ya regreso bye

Kikyo: bye

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru se levantó a las 5:00 am a bañarse, estaba enojado con su padre ¿Qué tenía de malo tener a una amiga? No por estar con una chica iba a abandonar sus estudios, seguro Inuyasha le dijo alguna mentira a Inu Taisho.

Termino de bañarse y se puso un uniforme de la preparatoria de Francia que su padre le había obligado a poner, cargo sus maletas y salió al patio donde lo esperaba un chofer para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Sesshomaru subió al auto y se marchó, mientras desde lejos Inuyasha miraba desde lejos al auto alejándose, se apartó de la ventana y sonrió pensando que Kagome ahora sería suya.

Inu Taisho: Inuyasha espero que tú no cometas el mismo error que tu hermano (Dice mirando a Inuyasha alejarse de la ventana)

Inuyasha: Por supuesto que no, yo me dedicare solo a los estudios (Miente mirando a su padre marcharse) si solo estudiar jajajajaja (susurra)

_Casa Higurashi…_

Kagome: Bien a estudiar se ha dicho! Se que son vacaciones pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer (Saca sus cuadernos de su mochila)  
Kikyo: Kagome que haces tan temprano, haces mucho ruido! (le lanza una almohada a la cabeza)  
Kagome: Ah! No molestes!" estoy estudiando flo-ja (Le devuelve la almohada)

Kikyo: No necesitas hacer mucho ruido para estudiar! (se levanta enojada y le lanza todas sus almohadas mientras habla)

Kagome: aaaah! Me las vas a pagar (le devuelve las almohadas y su madre entra a la habitación y una de las almohadas le da en la cara)

Naomi: Suficiente! (Grita molesta y las dos se detienen)  
Kagome: Lo siento! (Trata de no reírse)  
Kikyo: jeje…jajajajajajajajaja! (No logra contenerse y se empieza a reír por cómo le cayó la almohada a su mama)

Naomi: Hump… recojan su desastre y pónganse a estudiar! (azota la puerta enfadada)

Kagome: jajajajaja bueno valió la pena

Kikyo: jaja si

Las dos recogen su cuarto y se ponen a estudiar, más tarde Kikyo recibe una llamada que la pone alegre, como era de suponerse era Inuyasha invitando a las dos hermanas ir a la playa junto con unos amigos por lo que esta acepto.

Inuyasha invito a Miroku y a Sango claro no deberían faltar para su plan, Kagome y Kikyo prepararon una pequeña maleta de lo que van a utilizar al dia siguiente.

Naomi: Ummm ya hace que no veo a Inuyasha

Kikyo: etto… (Recuerda su pasado y baja la mirada)

Kagome: lo que me faltaba no tengo traje de baño (Cambia el tema al ver la expresión de su hermana)

Kikyo: Si quieres te presto uno

Naomi: oh ¿Quieres comprar otro?

Kagome: No gracias, pero prefiero no gastar mucho dinero jeje

Kikyo: Bueno buscare uno para ti (se va corriendo a su habitación)

Naomi: Parece que la hice sentir mal (baja la mirada)

Kagome: No te preocupes estará bien (sonríe)

Encargada: Disculpe… ¿Necesita algo? (Pregunta a Sesshomaru mirándolo sorprendida)

Sesshomaru: No gracias (Contesta fríamente mirando por la ventana del avión y asustando a la joven)

Encargada: Bueno avise si necesita algo (se retira)

Sesshomaru: Pff… (sonríe) Bueno… en vacaciones volveré … solo son cuatro meses en ese tiempo seguro y le doy un problemita a Inuyasha jaja (Piensa)

La noche pasa rápido y amanece con un bonito dia, Kagome y Kikyo se levantan temprano y se arreglan, más tarde Inuyasha llega por ellas en su carro y luego pasan por Miroku y Sango, parecía que el dia iba a estar tranquilo y divertido pero Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar a la playa se separaron para ir a cambiarse, Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaron en la arena esperando a las chicas.

Miroku: estas más feliz de lo normal… acaso es por Kikyo? O por Kagome? (Pregunta curioso)

Inuyasha: Cállate solo es porque ya tiene tiempo que no salimos juntos extrañe tanto a Kikyo.

Miroku: jajajajaja, enserio? No te creo… se que lo que sentías por Kikyo bajo cuando Kagome y ella se enfrentaron en la escuela, y también se que te has enamorado de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Tsk… y qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? (sonríe)

Miroku: Eres todo un no sé qué… pero bueno son tus problemas (Se acuesta)

Inuyasha: jajajajaja

Sango: Holaaa! Volvimos! (Patea la tierra haciendo que caiga en la cara de Miroku)

Miroku: Oye!... Sa-sango.. (se sorprende al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Sango, en eso se levanta rápidamente y sostiene la mano de la joven) Señorita ¿Tendría usted un hijo conmigo?

Sango: Nuuuuncaaa! (Grita y le da una fuerte bofetada a Miroku)

Kagome: jajajajaja

Kikyo: jajaja no a cambiado nada, sige siendo un estúpido pervertido.

Inuyasha: pervertido… (Abrasa de la cintura a Kikyo)

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Kagome: Bien… (recuerda a Sesshomaru y se sonroja)

Kikyo: uf hace mucho calor (Se va corriendo agarrando de la mano a Kagome y Sango hacia el mar)

Miroku: eso fue muy cruel jajajaja

Inuyasha: La estoy provocando

Miroku: eso crees? Qué tal si está pensando en por que no vino Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Pff cállate..

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
